The New Avengers
by Pochee
Summary: They're gone. Earth's Mightiest Heroes have disappeared and now New York is in chaos. What happened to them? Did they just get up and quit? Perhaps they were kidnapped...and killed. But that doesn't matter, S.H.I.E.L.D needs to find new recruits and fast! A team of ocs is created, but can they handle the pressures of crime fighting and find the old team?
1. Mission 0: The Beginning

**Title:** The New Avengers

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** They're gone. Earth's Mightiest Heroes have disappeared and now New York is in chaos. What happened to them? Did they just get up and quit? Perhaps they were kidnapped...and killed. But that doesn't matter, S.H.I.E.L.D needs to find new recruits and fast! Once a new team is assembled, then they can worried about the old Avengers.

* * *

"How does something like this happen?" Agent Jones questioned the rest of the members sitting at the round table.

"Who knows..." General Nick Fury sighed, rubbing his forehead, "But it doesn't matter, we cannot dwell on it now. We need to form another team."

"Another team?" Agent Hill seemed surprised, well, everyone did except for Fury.

"Yes, five members," He gave a stern look to Agent Carter, who was in charge of the database with records of all superheroes and super agents. She simply nodded, took out a notepad, and began jotting notes. "We'll need at least three superheroes, and one person who knows a little something about tracking devices,"

"T-Tracking devices?" Agent Jones asked, causing Agent Carter to look up from her notes.

"Yes, even though protecting New York is our top priority, we need to find the team," Fury informed before standing up, "Get a new team, then work on finding the old one, that's our new mission." Everyone nodded in agreement, ending the debriefing with a "Yes, sir!"

* * *

**So, hi there! This is my first oc fic, but I plan on making it great. I just caught the Avengers-bug that's been going around and I wanted to do an oc fic, so this is what happened.**


	2. Mission 1: Excalibur

**Title:** The New Avengers

**Rating: **T, for language

**Summary:** They're gone. Earth's Mightiest Heroes have disappeared and now New York is in chaos. What happened to them? Did they just get up and quit? Perhaps they were kidnapped...and killed. But that doesn't matter, S.H.I.E.L.D needs to find new recruits and fast! Once a new team is assembled, then they can worried about the old Avengers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., or Rutgers University. Emma Brownseck rightfully belongs to TheVampire'sGirl.**

* * *

It was stupid really, a complete waste of her time. When she had signed up for an internship with the financial company, she never agreed to work double shifts, or overtime for that matter. When they told her that her shift would end at four in the afternoon, she expected to leave at four in the afternoon.

A pair of chestnut colored eyes darted around, checking their surroundings. Most of the full-time workers had gone home, and yet, there she sat at her small desk in the corner. Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate the internship, in fact, it was a great way to get experience with managing finance and whatnot. But sometimes it was like a graveyard in there. For example, there she sat in a pair of blue jeans and a red "The Who" t-shirt. While everyone else wore grey suits and black pin-skirts, and don't even get her started about the heels. Why on earth would you wear six-inch heels when you're stuck behind a desk for nine hours? The only thing that made her look like she was at work was the diamond bracelet that decorated her left wrist. But she always wore it, so technically it didn't count.

The young lady pulled off the black scrunchie that held her honey blonde hair in a ponytail. She let out a loud sigh before putting her hair into a loose bun. Then she placed her elbows on her desk, rested her chin in her hands, and let her body slump. Could someone remind her why she was still there at five in the evening and not back at her dorm doing something useful.

_Useful_...she wasn't useful on the day of the robber. She didn't do anything to help those people at the firm. No, she couldn't do anything. But there had to be something she could have done instead of sitting in class the whole time...

"Hey, kiddo," The girl was torn from her thoughts as shifted her eyes from the floor in front of her desk, to the woman standing to the side of the table. Her brown hair was in a high bun on top of her head and she had a weak smile on her face, "You must have pulled the short straw, huh?"

"I didn't even know people still did that," The girl halfheartedly smirked back. The woman let out a warm laugh, which made the girl feel a little happier.

During the regular lunch break, young woman had entered the break room in the back to find a group of employees huddled in the center. When she asking what was going on, they told her the firm needed a few employees to work overtime. That's when she noticed the straws…

"Well, it doesn't matter now, it's almost over now," The woman with the high bun tapped the desk before turning to leave, "Only one more hour!" She said that like it was a good thing, the girl thought with another sigh.

The next thirty minutes were filled with leg tapping and thinking up possible plots for film class. Although, when the flow of customers slowed, the girl thought she might be able to leave early. But fate had something else in mind.

Minutes later, a woman walked through the front doors of the building. She wore a white blouse with black dress pants and black heels. Her black hair was pulled into a long ponytail and she was carrying a black briefcase. The woman with the high bun approached the mystery woman, asking her something. But the woman refused and instead started heading for the girl's desk.

Oh crap, look professional, look professional, was all the girl could think as she quickly straightened her shirt out and made sure her bun was in place. When the woman reached her desk, she sat the briefcase on the table and took a seat in the chair opposite of the young lady.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The girl asked as she put on her most charming smile.

"You're Emma Ophelia Brownseck, correct?" The woman casual questioned.

"...yes, that's me," Emma's smile instantly disappeared, how did she know her name? Unlike a full-time employee, Emma didn't have a name plaque on her desk. She only had a nametag on that read: "Emma".

"You were born in London, England and you're currently enrolled in the college down the street," The woman calmly stated as she reached for the briefcase.

"How do you kn-" Emma began, but was interrupted.

"At the moment, your major is film and you play the saxophone," The woman was pulling out a pile of papers as she continued to tell Emma about her life.

"Wait, who are you?" Emma frowned, completely uncomfortable with the situation. Who was this woman and how did she know so much about her? She wasn't from...? No, she couldn't be-

"I'll be asking all of the questions right now. I just need answers from you," The woman told her as she scanned the sheets of paper, looking for a particular one. Oh god, Emma thought, she is from HYDRA.

Suddenly, Emma was on her feet and before anyone knew what was happening, she was running for the exit. The woman sighed as employees quietly wondered what was going on. The woman put her right hand to her ear, "She's running."

* * *

New Jersey was getting hot, and summer was to blame. Spring was ending, and most people had broke out the shorts and bikinis. The only time you saw someone in anything else was because they were either working their job or still in school. Both reasons plagued Emma, but right now, she would do anything to be wearing something lighter than jeans.

She was blur of red and blue as she raced through the streets, just trying to get somewhere safe. The dorms? No, Emma mentally cursed herself, they'll be there waiting. She took a hard left down an alleyway and popped out on the other side. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath and figure out where she was. She hadn't been running long and the result was obvious, she was only a couple of blocks from her college. She groaned, maybe they gave up? No, they were probably still looking for her, maybe they were even nearby.

And she was correct, because then a speeding black van came to a halt right in front of her. She hissed without meaning to, only to have her warning go unnoticed by the two muscular men in black suits with sunglasses that emerged from the vehicle. Oh come on, give a woman a break!

As a pair of sneakers met the pavement at a fast pace, the two men in suits took off after Emma. The chase lasted for a while, the duo in black followed Emma through a maze of alleyways. But luck was not on her side (as Emma expected), and she eventually came to a dead end.

"Shit..." Emma was cornered as the men surrounded her. She wasn't going back, there was no way she was going back to that place.

The alley was between three brick buildings, and frankly, it was littered with trash of all sorts. That's when Emma noticed all the possibilities at laid around her, from the rotting wood plank to the metal garbage cans. But her mind finally formed a plan, and it didn't consist of anything in that alley. She quickly eyed her diamond bracelet before she let a smirk contort her face, "You guys should have known it wasn't going to be so easy to drag me back." Neither man had time to respond, because within seconds the normal, average twenty-two year old, was now diamond-skinned. Well, actually she was completely _made_ of diamond. Emma's smirk fell when the men in suits didn't react. Their cool-exterior remained as they slowly walked towards.

"We're not here to hurt you, we just want to talk," One of them spoke up, putting his hands up defensively.

"I'm not going back, end of discussion," Emma gave them a nice, hard glare before charging that the suited duo. She pulled her fist back and threw a punch in the direction of the closest guy. A hearty grunt escaped from the man's lips as Emma's fist connected with his stomach. Emma backed up, watching the man cough up blood, as his friend ran back to the black van that was now parked outside the alley. The wounded man stumbled towards Emma, his hands holding his abdomen. Emma took off in a sprint before tackling him to the ground. That's when she released a fury of fist on the man, pounding his face. Emma had landed a few good hits, causing a black eye and skin to rip on his cheeks. It wasn't until the second guy came back, that Emma stopped whaling on the man's face. She swiftly jumped off the man, and was ready to send the other man flying back, out of the alley, and into the streets. The other man looked down at his partner, before giving Emma a surprised look, "Oh, you didn't know I could fight? Or are you shocked at how weak he is?" With that, the man recovered from his disbelief and took a fighting stance. Ha, he's got guts, Emma smirked before running towards him. That's when he pulled out his secret weapon, a small, see-through gun that had a mini megaphone inside. Although the gun registered in Emma's mind as a sonic weapon, it was too late. She couldn't stop herself in time. The man pulled the trigger and a wave of silent, sonic sound smacked into Emma. A painful gasp left Emma's mouth before everything went black.

* * *

"_In other news, a local bank - just down the street from Rutgers University - was robbed today."_

_Where were you, Emma?_

"_Hey, did you hear about the robbery?"_

_In class, just sitting there._

"_Yeah, I heard they stole ten grand,"_

_Why didn't you try to help?_

"_It's horrible, five were shot and they said they died right there and then,"_

_What's the point of having powers, if you're not going to using them?_

"_My aunt was in there, and they shot her to death,"_

_Why didn't you use your powers and help them? Isn't that what your father taught you to do?_

"_What a shame, a waste of money and lives."_

_You were so useless, Emma._

* * *

"Hey, kiddo, wake up," Emma groaned as she felt someone nudging her shoulder, "Rise and shine, Emma."

It took all of Emma's energy to open her eyes and lift her head off of the metal table it was resting on. What happened and where was she? She held her head as she tried to figure out what was happening. She was sitting at a metal table in a grey room that looked like a police interrogation room. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling right above the table. Her eyes widen as her memory came rushing back to her.

"It's alright, Ms. Brownseck," Emma's head snapped in the direction of the voice, only to find a figure hidden in the shadows, "You're not at HYDRA."

"Then where am I?" Emma questioned the figure, head still aching.

"You're at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York," The figure emerged, changing from a mysterious, black silhouette to a dark-skinned man with an eye patch. He smacked a folder down onto the table, making Emma jump a little. "Do you have any idea what you did?" Emma just stared at the man, she wasn't saying anything until she was returned home. "You broke one of my men's noses and cut up his face," The man sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Who are you and why were your men chasing me?" Emma questioned the man, trying to stay calm. The man just glared at her with his good eye. "Look, if you don't let me go, I'll do more than just break one guy's nose," She threatened, ready to use her powers again.

"And if you do, I'll have you put in prison for assaulting a federal agent," The man assured her, flipping open the folder. Emma glanced towards the folder's contents, but couldn't make out the pictures or text on the paper beside it. The man pushed it towards her, "My name is General Fury,"

"Your mother named you 'General'?" Emma smirked as she leaned forward to get a better view.

"No, but it's 'General' to you," He spoke, his eyebrows furrowed. Emma didn't reply, instead she stared at the folder before her. It was an old family photo of her father, her uncle, and herself. But what made her the most speechless was the small photograph clipped to the family photo with a paperclip.

"H-How did you get that picture of my mom?" Weak shivers traveled up Emma's spine as all of the possible scenarios ran through her mind. They could have invaded her home...was her uncle and father safe?

"It doesn't matter, do you-" General Fury wanted to return to the main topic, but was stopped.

"It _does_ matter!" Emma yelled, standing up and pushing her chair over as a result, "How did you get those photos?"

"Emma, calm down," Fury frown, obviously a bit disappointed by her outburst, "We need your help, New York needs your help," Fury turned his back to Emma and walked over to the door, "The Avengers need your help."

"Wait…you mean, like the superheroes?" Fury only nodded at Emma's question, "Like Iron man? And Captain America?"

Fury nodded his head once more, "Those are the ones."

"Haha, no way!" Emma broke into a laughing fit. She clutched her stomach, as she bent over laughing.

"Do you find this funny?" General Fury silently scolded the young woman as he slowly spun around to face her.

"Yes, actually, I do," Emma's laughing was dying down, now only chuckles.

"Maybe you don't understand, because you're young," Fury scowled, wrinkles appearing on his forehead, "But this is a serious issue, people are in danger." Emma went quiet, he really was serious. "We're currently assembling a team, and I want you to be a part of it."

Did he want her to be a superhero? Emma continued to be silent as she looked at the content of the folder, as she looked at her mom's picture.

"Look, I understand that this might be a lot to handle right now," Fury gave her a feeble smile, "So, if you need time to think about, well then we'll just have to give you time."

She had a lot to think about. It was all happening a little too fast, but it was a nice change in pace. This afternoon she was sitting behind a desk waiting for the day to end, but now... Now, she was about to do something _useful_. She was being given the chance to save people, to help them. However, Emma didn't know if the opportunity was genuine one. It could be a trick.

After a long time debating with herself, Emma exhaled a long breath of air, "I'll think about it…"

* * *

**And so it begins! Thank you so much to everyone who entered an oc or just reviewed! The team has been picked, and the villains as well. I think this chapter was a good start.**

**To TheVampire'sGirl, I hope that I did Emma justice. Feel free to let me know if I need to change or work on anything.**

**Other than that, expect the next chapter in about 3-4 days. See you next time!**


	3. Mission 2: The Hick

**Title:** The New Avengers

**Rating: **T, for language

**Summary:** They're gone. Earth's Mightiest Heroes have disappeared and now New York is in chaos. What happened to them? Did they just get up and quit? Perhaps they were kidnapped...and killed. But that doesn't matter, S.H.I.E.L.D needs to find new recruits and fast! Once a new team is assembled, then they can worried about the old Avengers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. As for Dean Tolbert Childress, he rightfully belongs to _missfervent_.**

* * *

How long had it been?

Taking his green trucker hat into his right hand, a tall man ran his left hand through his blonde hair as he stood behind the bar of a small restaurant. He let out a yawn and scratched at his cheek, before placing the hat back onto his head, "Hey, Mac, where's Lex?"

"Man, I don't know, I was thinkin' the same thing…" An older man sitting in the end of the bar shrugged, "Maybe he had some work to do?"

The younger man only nodded, feeling a bit uneasy. He had opened Bernie's about two years ago, and thanks to the Tuscaloosa hospitality and the small town regulars, he had been able to keep open the place and not have to spend money on remodeling. He had more than a handful of regulars, and aside from the occasional tourist, he knew all his customers on a first name bases.

Sometimes, he worried when his regulars didn't show up. Although the small town was safe, there was always a chance that some hooligans would attempt to stirrup trouble. He should know, he was one of them.

"Been keepin' yourself entertained lately?" The older man, known as Mac, questioned the bartender.

"Ha, I've been tryin'," The young man smirked, understanding what the other man was hinting at. He was an a bit of an adrenaline junkie. Well, actually, "a bit" was an understatement. He lived for the thrill and got bored easily, consequently Bernie's. The bar kept his mind busy, and his nerves at bay. But every now and then, when he couldn't escape to the ocean, he found his own form of "entertainment".

His adrenaline rushes also had their downfall: there was always a chance of the man getting killed. But that was the only reason he enjoyed the activities. He wasn't afraid of anything, and a few people in the small town considered him a "dead man walking". Mac was one of those people. He had told the bartender on many occasions: "he was going to get into some real trouble one day".

That's when it happened: the ultimate adrenaline rush.

In walked a dark-skinned man in a long, black trench coat. An eye patch covered his left eye. He held a briefcase in his hand as he approached the bar with a small smile painted onto his face.

"Are you the owner of this facility?" He questioned the bartender as he took a seat on the barstool.

"Yes, I am," The young man smiled. To the bartender, the man in black looked like trouble, and he wasn't about to take any risk. His hand inching for the shotgun under the bar, the bartender continued to cater to the stranger, "How can I help ya?"

"Well, first of all, you can leave the shotgun under the bar," The man spoke, unlocking the briefcase, "And then you can tell the fine gentleman at the end of the bar to leave before he gets involved in something he doesn't want to."

How did he know he had a gun there? Was he here to rob him? It seemed to make sense to the twenty-five year old. The man had scoped the place out before and was now here to burglarize him. There was only one way to deal with this, but he needed to make sure his customer (and friend) was safe. The bartender gave Mac a quick look before shifting his eyes to the front door. Mac hesitated for a moment, but then headed for the door. He took one last glance towards the bartender and the man in black, then left.

"What can I do for ya, Mr…?" The young man trailed off.

"Fury, General Fury," He answered the man's unvoiced question, "And I'm here to take you to New York."

"For what may I ask?" The bartender questioned, eyeing the door to his office. He had two handguns in the back office, and had one hiding behind the vodka bottles near the other end of the bar. He wasn't a paranoid man, the guns were just precautionary. But at that moment in time, they seemed like they were going to useful.

"We require your sharp shooting skills. We also heard you're pretty good at hunting. So, you obviously have to know a little something about tracking," General Fury told him, pulling a yellow folder out of the briefcase. The bartender smiled at the word "hunting", it brought back some goods memories. Before he took up surfing and sky diving, he used to hunt with some buddies. He had damn good aim, and no one could tell him different. He always took down his prey with one shot. He did have the best teacher as a kid: his father.

"And why do ya need my expertise?" The twenty-five year old asked, casually walking towards the other end of the bar.

Fury wasted no time getting to the point, "The Avengers have gone missing, and we need a new team."

"…like the superhero guys?" The bartender paused, a small smile playing on his face. He wasn't one for dressing up and flying around a busy city fighting aliens, but the Avengers had earned an honorable name for themselves.

"Yes, and S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you, Dean Tolbert Childress, to join the new team," General Fury explained as he handed the folder to the young man. Dean reached out to take it, when a photo slipped out.

A single Polaroid picture landed face-up on the bar counter. The photo depicted a man, only a few years younger than Dean himself, holding a young woman. Both looked happy and in love, but as Dean studied the picture, his face grew grim. As tears formed at the corners of his eyes, Dean put the photo back into the folder and handed it back to Fury.

"I don't know what type of organization S.H.I.E.L.D. is, but I don't want anything to do with a group of people who dig around in other people's personal life." The General silently took the folder and placed it once again in the briefcase.

"I apologize, I understand that the topic is still a sensitive one," The dark-skinned man sighed, "But _you _have to understand that we only look into things we feel are necessary to know."

"Why is that photo necessary? That's personal, and I'd appreciate it if ya'll stayed the hell out of my business," Dean frowned, this was completely unnecessary. Going through people's personal life to have them join some superhero team was unnecessary. That might have been when the handgun behind the vodka bottles crossed Dean's mind again. He started heading towards the end of the bar with the vodka once more.

"Let me ask you something," Fury stood up, looking around the restaurant, "How many times have you moved?"

A wave a panic washed over Dean, as he realized that Fury knew a lot about him. He knew too much.

"How do ya know about that? How'd ya found out about all of this?" Dean narrowed his eyes, stopping his pursuit for the gun momentarily.

"Dean, or do you prefer Mr. Childress?" General Fury questioned as he walked around, admiring the decorations and neon beer signs, "It's been a while since I've seen a bar like this..."

"I'll take that as a compliment and Dean's just fine," The bartender replied, continuing his journey to the other end of the bar.

"Alright, well _Dean_, I'm from a very important organization that keeps track of people with - how should I put it?"

"Skills?" Dean was almost there; he could see the gun resting behind a blue vodka bottle, "Powers?"

"Look, Dean, I know you've hit some rough patches in the past, and I completely understand that you have some trust issues," Fury spoke as he reached up to run a finger along the edge of a sign on the opposite side of the room, "But shooting me in the back is a crime, and last time I checked, your records were clean."

Dean had the handgun in his grasp when Fury had spoken. It was true. Dean never killed an _innocent_ or _unarmed_ person. He knew that being able to recite someone's life was strange and overall suspicious, but not a crime. If he shot him, he'd be going to prison for sure.

"Dean, you moved because of your late wife, June, correct?" Fury asked as he turned around to face the man wielding the gun. Dean only stared at the man, yes it was correct, but Fury already knew that. General Fury headed back towards the bar, "You moved to protect them, her family, and because it was the right thing to do."

"Please stop talking about my wife..." Dean looked away, although it had been a while since her death, the wound was still fresh. The photo had brought back memories he had long forgotten, but talking about her brought back unstable emotions. "I didn't leave because I was protecting anyone…"

Coward. He ran because he couldn't do anything else. Dean was never the type to coward away from a fight, but when the burglary occurred, things changed.

"_I'll be back in a month," A twenty-three year old Dean smiled as he kissed his wife._

"_You promise? You ain't gonna runaway from me, are you, cowboy?" A young blonde laughed as she engulfed him in a hug._

"_Promise, babe," Dean smiled as he relaxed into the embrace._

"_Come back in one piece, please…" The young man could feel teardrops on his uniform and broke away from the woman._

"_You shouldn't worry about me, you know I've done this before. You're the one who needs to be safe." The blonde only nodded, wiping her tears. Another hug was exchanged before Dean placed his camouflage cap on his head and picked up his Navy Seals bag. "You remember: be safe, June."_

Dean will never forget the night he finished his duty. How happy he was to be going home, how fast he drove his car out of excitement, or how shocked he was to find the front door of his home kicked open. Upon entering his house, his voice shook as he called out into the darkness for his wife. The house was a mess. Furniture had been flipped, glass was shattered on the floor, and items were missing. But none of that mattered to Dean. The only thing that worried him was the silence. He ran up the steps to their bedroom, still calling her name. He reached the bedroom door only to find his wife face down in a pool of blood. Her beautiful blonde hair dyed red and her white tank top soaked in blood.

Tears streamed down Dean's face as he cradled his wife's body. He rocked back and forth whispering apologizes and "I love you"s. The twenty-three year old held the body of his late wife until the morning came.

"Fair enough. But you like adventure, and danger, so why not give being a superhero a spin?" Fury smirked at his attempt to make the situation lighter, but Dean didn't respond like planned. His blue eyes had darkened, and a small frown found its way onto his lips.

"I don't wanna be a hero, Mr. Fury. I just want to help others, nothing fancy," Dean corrected the dark skinned man as he sat his gun on the bar.

"But you want to do the right thing, right, Dean? Joining us and saving hundreds of people, that's the right thing. Not this bar, it's done its job, now it's time to move onto something bigger."

The right thing? If Dean wanted to do the right thing, he would have mended things by now with June's family. But no, he ran like a coward. He's been running ever since the accident... His father didn't raise him to be weak and retreat from problems.

Saving people... He would get the chance to be a part of something big, something bigger than himself.

He was still uncomfortable with General Fury telling _him_ about _his_ life, but he needed to do this. He needed to stop running, "Mr. Fury, I think ya got yourself a deal."

"Really? Well, I'm glad to have you on the team," Fury smiled as he walked back over to the bar. Dean's frown softened when Fury leaned over the bar and extended his hand. The bartender firmly gripped the General's hand and shook it. As Fury retracted his hand, he grabbed the briefcase off the bar counter.

"Oh, and by the way," General Fury stopped at the front door of the restaurant door, "I might need you to go to New Mexico with me."

"Why?" Dean arched an eyebrow, putting the handgun back in its hiding place.

"You're good at charming people. Or so I've heard."

* * *

**Welp, it's been a while since I've updated and I apologize. I know that I said that chapter 2 would be up in 3-4 days and you guys have been waiting patiently for it. I could tell you all the excuses that I have, but I won't. Just know that a lot has been going on and that I'm sorry for this chapter being like 2 weeks late.**

**The next chapter will definitely been up much sooner because it's almost done.**

**Again, I'm really sorry about the (extremely) late update. And to the wonderful _missfervent_, please let me know if there are any problems with Dean's intro chapter!**


	4. Mission 3: Powerhouse

**Title:** The New Avengers

**Rating: **T, for language

**Summary:** They're gone. Earth's Mightiest Heroes have disappeared and now New York is in chaos. What happened to them? Did they just get up and quit? Perhaps they were kidnapped...and killed. But that doesn't matter, S.H.I.E.L.D needs to find new recruits and fast! Once a new team is assembled, then they can worried about the old Avengers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., or General Nick Fury. Alison May Mathison rightfully belongs to **_**BlowUpKarzahini **_**and Dean Childress belongs to _missfervent_.****  
**

* * *

"Darn writer's block..." A woman mentally hissed as she stepped off the elevator of her Roswell, New Mexico apartment. Her brown ponytail bounced as she exited the building and took a right.

Teenage boys looked her up and down as they rode by her on their skateboards. "I'm too old for you!" The girl teased as they turned the corner. She let a frail smile spread across her face as she pulled at her baggy, oversized shirt.

When the girl had turned twenty-one, it had been brought to her attention - by her grandfather - that she had looked the same as she did four years ago. Most wouldn't be too thrilled that they still looked seventeen, but the twenty-one year old didn't mind one bit.

* * *

A small, familiar bell rang as the woman entered her favorite café. Two women behind the counter smiled at her, before returning to work. She gave them a feeble wave as she joined the long line that stood in front of the register. As the line grew shorter, the woman wondered if the coffee would help with her writer's block or if it was just an excuse to get some fresh air.

"The usual?" The girl behind the register questioned the writer when she reached the front of the line.

"Oh, yes, please," The brunette nodded, pulling out her wallet.

"I see the bags are still there," The café employee stated, motioning to the dark circles that rimmed the woman's dark brown eyes. The woman only snorted in response as she handed her money to the cashier. "One black with an extra espresso shot!"

"Make it two, I haven't slept in days, and I don't plan on starting tonight," The woman joked, receiving a laugh from the employee. But in all seriousness, she was being truthful. Today would mark her fourth night without sleep due to her novel. She expected that tonight would be the same, but little did she know that it would be a different story.

* * *

As she sat down at her usual small, round, four-seater table, her eyes wondered. When she had previously gotten writer's block, she would come to this cafe to people watch. Most of the time it helped, other times it made her a bit depressed. She would always see parents with their child walking the streets and it made her comfortable.

Her parents were long gone, but sometimes she wondered if they would still be part of her life if they hadn't died...

The tiny bell went off as a man in a dark trench coat and a younger man walked in. The small woman's eyes traveled in the direction of the newcomers and went back to watching the streets. But almost instantly, her eyes shot back to the two men and widened in shock.

"Oh, no..." The girl whispered under her breath.

"Well, well, well, look who I found," The man in the long coat smirked as he walked towards the woman.

"Fury..." The woman greeted with a small sigh.

"Alison," Fury held out his arms like he wanted a hug.

But Alison paid no mind and continued, "And who do I owe the pleasure to? Bruce?"

Something in General Fury's eyes died at the mention of the scientist. But his smile didn't waiver and Alison noticed the slight change. "No, I'm actually here because I need you to join the New Avengers team," Fury stopped in front of her table.

"New Avengers? Like the superhero team?" Alison couldn't help but laugh, "You're kidding, right?"

"Ah, Miss Alison, he's telling ya the truth," The tall, tan man donning a trucker hat that entered with Fury appeared from behind him, "I would know, I'm part of that team, ma'am."

Alison looked over the man. He was wearing blue jeans and a button up plaid shirt. He looked innocent enough, and that accent...

A smirk twisted into her lips, "So, you're part of this superhero team, cowboy?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am," He replied, snatching his hat off his head and gripping it in his hands. Was he nervous about something?

"Are you alright?" Alison asked him, completely forgetting about Fury and his offer.

"Oh, yes, it's just..." The man's eyes trailed from Alison's face to her body, and then to the coffee she held in her hands, "It's been a while since I've seen a pretty gal like yourself."

"Haha, is that so?" Alison laughed, she could have sworn she had left her apartment to get a coffee, not to get hit on. Although, something would have usually offended her like that, between his country twang and his cute face, she couldn't be too mad.

"Miss Mathison, this is Dean Childress," General Fury finally spoke up, gesturing to the man beside him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dean," Alison simply grinned, bowing to him.

"It's nice to meet ya too, Miss." He smiled back, putting his hat back on, slightly confused by the woman's actions. But he quickly recovered and bowed in return.

"So, cowboy here is part of the team?" Alison asked, suddenly enjoying the unanticipated company.

Dean nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, good for you. Don't let Fury scare you too much, he's really just a softie," Alison jeered as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"Do you mind if we take a seat?" General Fury asked, before pulling out the seat directly in front of Alison. Dean took the seat beside Alison with small smile and a "thank you".

Fury cleared his throat as he sat his briefcase on floor next to his chair. "You do understand that you have to join, correct? You're obligated to," Fury explained as he gave the woman a stern look.

With a huff, Alison crossed her arms over her chest, "So? What makes you think I'm obligated to join?"

But truth be told, Alison knew exactly why she had to join.

"I'd rather not bring up the 'Code: Green' Mission," General Fury frowned as he glanced at her. Alison's suspicion was confirmed and she frowned as while. She hated thinking about the incident, but it sometimes haunted her dreams.

"Look, Fury, the only thing I can see getting out of joining a bunch of misfits - no offense," She quickly eyed Dean.

"None taken, Miss," Dean weakly smiled.

With a short snort, Alison continued, "It's just that it might help with my writer's block."

"Then it's a yes?" Dean questioned, a bit confused. But Fury knew what she was hinting at:

"Alright, I'll let you borrow any information you might need for your book," Alison perked up, a sly smile spreading across her face, "But, one conduction."

"What is it?" Alison's smirk fall as the General continued.

"I'll have to proof read it, along with every member of shield. That includes all of the old Avengers," Fury smiled smugly, folding his hands together and placing them on the table.

"What? You think I would walk out half way through the mission?" Alison hissed, knowing exactly why he made that condition, "I'll have you know I'm not one to quit."

"I know you're not," Fury's eyebrows knitted together as he remember the "Code: Green" Mission again.

"_Everyone, please evacuate the streets in a orderly manner!" A man in uniform shouted over the screams of terror._

_A petite, small woman pushed through the crowds of flustered people. Instead of heading out of the city, she was running towards the smoke and chaos. _

"_Ma'am! Excuse, ma'am! You can't cross that tape! Stop!" The officer rushed over to the woman as she ducked under the caution tape. The police officer grabbed the woman's arm, "Please, don't go any farther. It's dangerous…"_

_Suddenly another car went flying through a building not more than three blocks away. "Shit!" The officer pulled the small woman into his arms has he turned away, trying to protect her from flying debris. A loud roar was unleashed from down the street and the woman broke free of the officer's grip._

_As she broke into a sprint, she yelled back to the man in uniform, "I can stop him!" The man stared in awe as the woman disappeared into the smoke and rubble._

_A few days later, an exhausted General Fury swiftly (but quickly) walked into a hospital room. There, laying in the medical bed, was a blood and badly bruised young woman. Her brown wavy hair covered the bruising on her face, which would eventually fade in time. But Fury knew that the bullet holes in her back and shoulder would never go away. With a sigh, Nick Fury patted the girl's bedside, before walking around the bed to the window. Looking out the window, you could still see the wreckage that was left by the battle. With another fatigue sigh, Fury headed for the door. He stopped short when something came to mind. He turned back towards the battered woman and said, "…good job stopping him."_

As Alison thought over the agreement, a suddenly idea surfaced in her mind, "Wait!"

General Fury was torn from his thoughts, while Dean arched an eyebrow and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, but I want to change my side of the deal," Alison's eyes darkened as her demeanor become deadly serious, "I want information on my grandpa."

Fury's eyes immediately widened, but he quickly regained his composure, "That's all you want?"

"Is he in danger?" Dean suddenly spoke up; his innocent appears now a serious one.

"That has nothing to do with you," Alison snapped, she was concerned about her grandfather, but she wasn't about to tell people about her personal life.

Dean realized how grim the atmosphere at the small table was and decided to drop it. Meanwhile, General Fury seemed to be deep in thought. Alison only stared at him, waiting for the older man's answer.

Minutes went by as the trio sat in silence. Finally, Fury nodded, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Although it went unnoticed by General Fury, Dean noted the sigh of relieve that Alison let escape.

"Thank you..." She whispered, relaxing into her chair.

"So, you're joining?" Dean asked again.

"No, not yet," Alison closed her eyes as she spoke, "I need to know who else is a part of this team."

"Well, aside from the two of you, one other," Fury spoke as he stood up and picked up his briefcase sitting on the ground beside his chair.

"Wait, I never agre-" Alison's eyes snapped open, trying to correct Fury, but he continued.

"We'll be contacting you two when we finish recruiting the whole team," Fury said over his shoulder as he headed for the cafe exit.

"Hold on! I didn't say I would join!" The brunette yelled at him, jumping out of her sit.

"Yes, looking forward to seeing you again too, Miss Mathison," Fury chuckled with a smirk painted on his face.

"That no good..." Alison mumbled as the tiny bell went off and man disappeared from sight.

A few of the coffee drinkers watched the frustrated Alison with curiosity.

"I'm glad ya decided to join, Miss Alison," The young woman jerked her head in the direction of the voice. She had completely forgot about the man sitting beside her.

"Yeah, well it didn't look like I had a choice."

"I hope this ain't a bad time, but do ya mind telling me what 'Code: Green' is?"

"What? No!" Alison snapped again, before snatching her coffee off of the table and stomping out.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me how to get to the airport?" Dean yelled after her as he ran to catch the young girl.

* * *

"You pathetic, weak beings..." A man sat in a dark corner of the cafe. He watched as Alison and Dean left and glared at the thought of them. "You will lose, you two and the rest of your team."

* * *

**Alright, I think everything is mellowing out (in my life, not the story), so updates should be more regular. Again, if not, sorry. :(**

**To the caring _BlowUpKarzahini_, please let me know what you thought and if you have any concerns with the chapter!**

**Oh, and we're almost done with the intro chapters! So, the actually story will begin soon!**


	5. Mission 4: Pensive

**Title:** The New Avengers

**Rating: **T, for language

**Summary:** They're gone. Earth's Mightiest Heroes have disappeared and now New York is in chaos. What happened to them? Did they just get up and quit? Perhaps they were kidnapped...and killed. But that doesn't matter, S.H.I.E.L.D needs to find new recruits and fast! Once a new team is assembled, then they can worried about the old Avengers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., or Agent Carter. James Rhyder and Georgina Rhyder rightfully belong to ****_TheVampire'sGirl_.**_**  
**_

* * *

"Order up!"

Today was relatively slow, for a Wednesday. A young man with straight, auburn hair grabbed a plate full of food from the pass. A small "thank you" was heard before the man walked over to a table in the corner of the cafe. Sitting down the plate, a smile graced his face, "Here, it's the new version of the club sandwich with fries."

"Thanks, honey, but you know could take the day off, right?" An older woman smiled as she looked over the plate in front of her, "It's been slow day..."

"It's fine, I'd rather stay here," The younger man replied, as he waited patiently for the woman to try the sandwich.

"Why? You should be out looking for that teaching job you keep talking about," The woman casually spoke before taking a bit of her meal.

"I want to be an architect, mom..." The man whispered, as he looked away.

The cafe was almost deserted, aside from a couple, an older looking gentleman, and a young boy with a jersey on. That's when the man noticed his "friend" was not there.

Out of the many regulars the cafe has, there's one that the young employee enjoys talking to. The brunet calls him an acquaintance, but they'll more like friends. And honestly, he would count as the only friend the young man has.

"This is much better!" The brunet was snapped from his thoughts as he recognized his mother's voice.

"Is it really?" He seemed a bit shocked, his mother liked the new recipe.

"Yes, you should try it," She grinned, passing the plate to him.

That's when they came in. One had a professional air about her as she wore a black suit pants and a white blouse. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun. The other...must be her friend, the young employee thought. The other girl wore a dark hoodie with blue jeans and moccasins. Unlike the blonde, her honey blonde hair was put in a ponytail.

As they took a seat at the booth in the far corner of cafe, the young boy went to work. "I'll try it when I get back," He told his mother, who responded with a hum.

"What can I get you, ladies?" The young man asked when he reached the news customers.

"Are you guys still serving breakfast?" The blonde in the hoodie questioned.

She was crazy, it was two in the afternoon, the young employee frowned.

"No, we're certainly not," He forced a smile.

"Bummer...your pancakes sounded really good," She murmured as she looked at the menu again.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" The employee turned to the other blonde who was not looking at the menu.

"You wouldn't happen to be James Evan Rhyder, would you?" The blonde asked, causing the other girl to quickly look up from the list of dishes in her hands.

"No, I'm not," James replied, somewhat happy he wasn't wearing his name tag.

"Oh..." The blonde looked confused, as she casted her eyes somewhere else.

"Well, he sure looks just like him," The blonde in the hoodie squinted her eyes as she moved her face closer to the employee.

"Excuse me?" James backed up as his personal space was invaded.

"Is there something wrong?" A sweet voice was heard from behind James. As the man turned around, his mother was standing there.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" The blonde with the bun spoke up.

"Yes, I am," James' mother moved pass him to extend her arm in the woman's direction, "I'm Georgina Rhyder."

Darn it... James thought, as he knew he could stop his mother. The blonde shook her hand and continued the introduction: "I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and I'm not authorized to tell you my name. But it's a pleasure to meet you," The blonde smiled, as the smile on Georgina's face faded. The blonde then motioned to her friend, "And this is Emma Brownseck, a member of the team that we came to recruit your son for."

"Yeah, and this guy claims not to be your son, James, which I believe is total bullshit," Emma bluntly spoke as she grabbed her menu once more.

"Well, afraid that's the truth," Georgina folded her hands together with a grin, "He isn't my son, Jamie."

"Oh, come on! I know, we're super suspicious, but we're not the bad guys," Emma exclaimed as she attempted to explain.

With a small sigh, the blonde gave Emma a stern look.

Emma was asked to tag along for this recruitment mission because General Fury wanted a member of the team to be there and to reassure the recruit that the team was real. But under no means was Emma suppose to do the explaining...

"I apologize, can we try this again?" The blonde cleared her throat before she started over, "Mrs. Rhyder, your son has been chosen out of thousands to join a new team that S.H.I.E.L.D. is putting together to protect New York."

"How could he help? He's no superhero," Georgina argued, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, he's not. But he does have incredible SAT scores and one of the highest IQs on this side of the wide, maybe in the whole world," The agent made clear.

"His file also says that he has some karate and kick boxing skills," Emma pointed out, adding to the argument.

"He's taken a few karate class, yes, but that doesn't make him a superhero!" Georgina's brows knitted together as her voice rose in volume.

"A few? Are you kidding me? It said he had a black bel-ouch!" The blonde swiftly kicked Emma under the table.

"His file is confidential..." The S.H.I.E.L.D. stated under her breathe.

But it was true, and James knew it. He had spent years diligently training in many styles of martial arts and escape techniques. He never thought when he got older he would be saving people's lives in a cape and tights. But you never knew when skills like those would came in handy. He didn't tell his mother though, because the last thing he wanted was for his mother to be concerned and worry herself to death.

"Look, Mrs. Rhyders, your son is completely qualified for this job. Plus, he wouldn't be working on the field. He would just be helping us track down a few people," The blonde tried to convince the woman her son would be fine.

"Wait, who would I be searching for?" James piped up; dropping the "I'm not James" act because he knew it was worthless.

"...the Avengers," Emma whispered after she looked around to make sure no one could hear her.

"Huh, why? They're missing?" That would explain why they hadn't been in the news lately, James thought.

"Either that, or they're on an unscheduled vacation," Emma commented sarcastically. The blonde agent gave her another look, but it went unnoticed by Emma.

"Goodness, this is too much…" Georgina sighed, as she looked towards the couple seating at a table.

"Mom, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" James asked only loud enough for Georgina to hear.

"Yes, I'm fine," She smiled warmly at her son, "Can you ladies give us a moment to close?"

"Wait, what-"

"Of course, Mrs. Rhyder," The blonde nodded, cutting off Emma.

* * *

Complete silence in gulfed the cafe, as the four sat in a booth. Emma sat beside the unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, while James sat by his mother.

"All I want to know is that he'll be safe," Georgina stated, breaking the silence.

"Of course, he will," The agent assured her, "Again, he'll only be working in a lab."

Sounds like a lab rat job…James thought to himself.

"And you want harm him with any medical test, will you?" Georgina asked firmly.

"No, Mrs. Rhyder, we won't harm him," The blonde smiled, as Emma sat silently next to her, "You can take my word on that."

"How can I believe your word, when you refuse to just tell me your name?" Georgina frowned, as she made a valid point.

With a sigh, the blonde gave in, "My name is Agent Carter, Mrs. Rhyder."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Carter," Georgina spoke as she extended her hand across the table.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Agent Carter recited as she shook the older woman's hand.

"See? That was easy," Georgina laughed, before turned her attention to her son, "Are you going to join?"

* * *

"_So, you're just walking out?" A young woman yelled, as she stood in a living room._

"_I can't do this," A man, who looked about the same age, sighed._

"_What do you mean __**this**__?" The woman continued to shout._

"_Georgina, keep down your voice, you'll wake James," The man reminded her, glanced towards an ajar door on the other side of the room._

"_And what do you care, huh?" Georgina questioned the man, lowering her voice slightly, "You don't give a shit about him, do you?"_

"_You know, that's not true-"_

"_You never did…" Georgina could feel tears rushing to her eyes, but she tried to fight them, "You never cared about your own son…"_

_Silence fell upon the fighting couple and resided there for a long time._

_Suddenly, the young man walked passed his wife to the open door. Without looking into the room, he whispered, "Night, buddy," before silently shutting the door. Tears began to flow from Georgina's eyes as she turned away. The man walked over to her, he hesitated; he wanted to hold his wife and comfort her. But he decided against it and gave her a soft pat on the back, before he grabbed his suitcase off the floor. He slowly headed for the front door as the noise of his wife's sobs filled his ears. As he closed the door behind him, he whispered:_

"…_I wasn't cut out to be a dad…"_

_Georgina's muscle refused to move as she stood there crying. A quiet squeak could be heard behind her, but she didn't notice. A moment later, Georgina gasped out of shock when something grabbed her shirt. She turned around to find a small brunet boy with large hazel, green eyes starring at her._

"_Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked, as he tugged at the hem of her shirt again._

"_It's nothing, honey," She forced a smile, as she quickly wiped at her tears, "Go back to bed, sweetheart."_

"_Where's daddy?" He wondered as he glanced around the living room. A lump stuck itself in the young woman's throat as she watched her son look for the man who just left. She released a heavy, shaky breath before she kneeled down in front of the boy._

"_Jamie, mommy needs to explain something to you," She spoke as she took one of the boy's hands into her own._

"_Okay, mommy," He smiled, giving her a nod. As hard as she fought, the innocence that sparkled her son's eyes broke her. Tears began to run down Georgina's face once again._

"_Mommy?" The young boy gave his mother a worried look, as he scanned her face._

_Georgina suddenly scooped her son up into her arms and held onto him for dear life._

"_Mommy?"_

"_It's okay, Jamie, mama here's," Georgina cradled her son, as the tears continued, "Mama's always going to be here."_

_With what little force his arms could supple him with, Jamie put some space between his mother and himself. Without much warning, he wiped his mom's cheek. "Don't worry mommy, I'll protect you," He smiled as he continued to wipe at her tears, "So, don't cry anymore."_

* * *

"Mom, I…I can't leave you," James answered honestly.

"Oh dear," Georgina laughed as she turned to the other woman, "It seems I created a 'Mama's boy'."

"While, it's a lot be than a 'Loose Cannon'," Emma joked, gaining a laugh from Georgina.

"You make a good point," She smiled.

"This isn't a joke!" James looked at his mother in disbelief, "They want me to leave and help them search for the Avengers!"

"Well, you come back, won't you?" Georgina pointed out.

"Of course, he will!" Emma answered, "It's not like we're moving to the moon or anything."

"As far fetched as her analogy is, Emma's right. We won't be keeping your son forever," Agent Carter added with a grin.

"Then why should I be worried?" Georgina asked her son. James didn't reply, he merely turned away and looked around the cafe. A thought formed in his head as he turned back to him mother.

"I guess I have to…" James sighed, before a small smile played on his lips, "Otherwise, we might not have any customers if aliens attack."

"Haha, exactly," Georgina gave a healthy laugh.

"Then it's settled?" Emma questioned the mother and son duo.

"It's settled," James answered as he slid out of the booth. The others did and walked over to the front door.

"We'll be back in about a week," Agent Carter told James as she opened the door, "So, please be packed and ready to go."

"I'll be ready," He assured her. She nodded and walked out.

"See you around, _Jamie,_" Emma winked before laughing out and closing the down behind her.

"She seems like a nice girl," Georgina laughed as a red blush appeared on James' cheeks.

* * *

**Yes! Two more intros, you guys!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There won't be anymore recruits tagging along with Fury or any of the agents anymore. Quick question, have you guys ever been to Iowa? Cause that's where we're headed next!**

**To ********_TheVampire'sGirl, _please let me know what you think and if everything's alright with this chapter.**


End file.
